Dustin, Bren
by Lakota1172
Summary: * FUTURE FIC* Jinja and Dax are married and Jinja's about to give birth. But somethings up with Dax? Can Dax's best friend Bren help out?WARNING this fanfic involves a few swear words such as *Sh, word, B word and F word* :)


**This story is going to be a oneshot about Jinja and Dax in their later life :) Theres really only going to be three main characters mentioned in this one and thats, Bren, Jinja and Dax and some OCs, (The other two are off somewhere else) Please read and review :) Oh and remember some swearing such as the Sh word the B word and maybe the F word. **

Dax felt like he couldn't breath, for the first time Dax felt so small in this big world. Jinja had been in labour for about four hours and he was out in the hospitals waiting room with his closest friend Bren. Bren was sitting down on one of the hospitals chairs looking forwards trying to keep calm but Dax on the other hand was pacing back and fourth clearly stressed sometimes cursing under his breath. "Dax calm down" said Bren running his fingers through his own hair.

Dax didn't seem to be listening, "I can't do this shit!" he yelled kicking the wall next to him. Bren glared up at him.

"Dax stop it this hospital has other people in it you know!" he snapped. Dax started pacing again.

"What the fuck can't I go see my princess! She's in bloody labour while I'm out here pacing like a two headed freak!" yelled Dax in frustration. Bren looked up at him again.

"Dax don't sweat it I had to do the same thing when Bella was in labour with Emma and Mary" said Bren, "I wasn't aloud in, just incase ella became more stressed but when she was actually giving birth I was aloud in to watch them be born" He said with a smile. Dax looked at him and shook his head in anger.

A black haired nurse with green eyes suddenly rushed out of the room where Jinja was, "Sir your aloud in now, your wife is ready to give birth" she said with a small smile. Bren happily got up ready to go watch one of his friends give birth, he turned to look at Dax but Dax was gone.

"Shit" cursed Bren rushing towards the hospital doors. He saw Dax getting on his motorbike and starting the engine. "Dax get the hell back here!" yelled Bren rushing down the stairs. Dax didn't even look up he just drove off on his motorbike as fast as he could.

"Son of a bitch" cursed Bren rushing to his car and quickly starting it up. *What the hell are you playing at Dax!* he thought.

**Dax **

Dax drove his motorbike as fast as he could towards the park. Holding back tears he cursed as hard as he could remembering what the letter had said that he had received on Sunday.

**Flashback…**

"Dax go get the post" groaned Jinja as she pulled the blanket up higher above her head. Her bed partner groaned a reply before slowly rolling over and getting up.

"God princess I know your nine months pregnant and stuff but your even to lazy to go get the post yourself" said Dax with a grin as he walked out of the room. He heard a sigh from his tired princess as he made his way down the hallway and to the front door where the post lay. Dax picked up the pile of mail and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Bill"

"Bill"

"Bill"

"Baby shower card"

"Bill"

"Test results"

"Bill, shit!" Cursed Dax as he released what he had read out before. He looked down at the pure whit envelope with the clear black writing on the front, "Test results". They had only found out a week ago that Jinja had a genetic thing that might make the baby deaf. Dax had to undergo a test that would say if he was a carrier of the same problem and if he was the baby would have a 70 percent chance of being deaf.

Dax took in one mighty gulp and slowly opened the letter.

**Present Time**

Dax felt the tears rushing down his face as he remembered what the letter had said. He slowly pulled up to the parking lot at the park and got off his bike heading for a park bench.

**Bren **

Bren thought hardy, *Where the hell would Dax go* he thought. *A motorbike shop? No, where, where, where..* and then it hit him, the place where Dax had proposed to Jinja, the park. Bren put his foot to the pedal of his car and speed towards the park.

As soon as he had parked the car he looked around and spotted the shape of Dax at a park bench. He got out of his car and walked towards him.

**Normal **

Dax slumped over not a crying position. "Dax?" he heard the voice of his best friend Bren. He looked up and saw him standing in front of him with a frown. "Whats going on? why did you run away Jinja needs you" said Bren sitting down next to Dax.

Dax looked sideways at him, "The test results came back" he said with tears in his eyes. Bren frowned, he pieced the two together, Dax upset and the test results.

"Oh god man I'm sorry" said Bren realising what the results must of said. Dax head his head in his hands and cried.

"She's going to hate me now" he cried. Bren looked at him in confusion.

"Who is?" he asked.

"Princess" said Dax. Bren frowned and punched Dax in his side. "What was that for!" said Dax in anger. Bren glared at him.

"Dax Jinja's not going to hate you! You idiot she loves you! When Chase first asked her to be his girlfriend she refused, she refused because of her love for you" yelled Bren still glaring at Dax.

Dax looked at Bren with teary eyes, "I want you to tell me something Glasses, you've been my best friend ever since, Monkfish went back to Monk mountain and Little suno went to go join doc, so tell me how did you do it?" he asked. Bren looked confused.

"Do what?" he asked.

"How do you be a good Dad! What if I'm not a good father" yelled Dax. Bren felt himself smiling.

"I was like you Dax, I was afraid that I wasn't going to be a good father but then I saw Bella in the hospital with Mary and Emma and all that fear of me being a bad father vanished, Dax Jinja will always love you and that child even if the child's deaf with always love you" said Bren with a smile.

Dax looked at Bren with a smile, "What are we waiting around here for then" he said standing up, "My princess is giving birth and I'm not there" he said. Bren grinned and stood up.

"Thats the spirit".

**At the hospital**

Dax rushed into Jinja's hospital room. "Dax get your sorry ass butt over here before I kill you with an axe" screamed Jinja who was clearly tired and stressed. Dax quickly ran to her side, Bren coming with him as well.

"Princess I'm so sorry" he said stroking her hair. Jinja gave another scream of pain.

"Push Jinja" said the nurse who was in the room. Jinja gave a scream and pushed another. She looked up at Dax and saw his read eyes from crying.

"Dax whats wrong?" she puffed. Dax looked at Bren who just nodded. Dax gulped, "Dax?" said Jinja.

"The results came back, I'm positive" he said looking away. Jinja looked up at Dax with tears coming to her eyes.

"Dax is ok we'll love this child no matter what" she said softly before giving another scream of pain.

"Good job Jinja one more PUSH!" Yelled the nurse. And then small crying was heard. Dax looked down at the small dark skinned baby that the nurse was taking to check his hearing. Jinja gave a small smile. Dax took her hand.

"I love you" he said. Jinja smiled.

"Right back at you" she said. The nurse came back with the small baby in her arms.

"Your baby has perfect hearing" she said with a wide smile as she handed the small baby boy to Jinja.

Jinja found herself crying in glee as she looked at her little baby boy in her arms. Dax smiled and stroked the babies starting of black hair. "Can I um…." Dax rubbed the back of his head nervously. Jinja smiled and handed the small baby to Dax.

Dax nervously took the baby in his arms and smiled down at it. The baby looked up at Dax with big blue eyes given to him by his mother. "What do you wanna name him?" asked Dax. Jinja smiled.

"How about for a first name Dustin, (That means brave warrior)" she said. Dax smiled and looked at the little baby. Bren smiled and looked at Dax. Dax looked at Bren and handed Dustin to him.

Bren grinned, "Dustin sounds like a good name" he said. Dax smiled.

"And for a second name what about Bren?" he said. Bren looked at Dax shocked.

"What! Wait really?" he said in shock. Dax nodded and Jinja giggled.

"I like it" said Jinja smiling.

"Dustin, Bren"

**Well there you have it :) Hope it wasn't boring please Fav or review :) See you all later! **

**Love Lakota1172 **


End file.
